


Still I Rise

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We need never be hopeless, because we can never be irreparably broken.'</p><p>-John Green<br/>*****</p><p>The stories of hero's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I Rise

Steve Rogers was born with a weak everything and a mother who loved him the best she could for as long as she could working herself to death to make sure he got what he needed.

Steve Rogers find himself thinking of her as the ice comes closer and closer looking brilliantly white and imagines her soothing voice that had, once many years ago, sang him lullabies.

*****

Natasha Romanov has many names but she’s always preferred Natasha because as it goes it’s the one name she’d been allowed to pick for herself.

The other girls whisper of the Black Widow and of all the ways she is heartless and she doesn’t even think to tell them that her heart is her one defense against the winter that seeps into her bones and makes a home.

*****

Clint Barton was born to an asshole, alcoholic father and a downtrodden, hopeless, mother with a protector turned spiteful bastard for a brother.

He’s been ruined over and over again and each time he drags himself up again spitting blood as he does so throwing a cocky grin because making assholes mad has been habit since he was 2 and he screamed at his father.

*****

Tony Stark has a million ideas running though his head and there’s only so much time.

‘Sit still.’ The adults tell you ‘You need to learn patience.’

But how can you sit still when there’s EVERYTHING to do and Tony makes a promise to himself that he’s going to do everything, build everything, see everything, and have everything.

Tony Stark is 14 and he has nothing. He supposes that’s his punishment for optimism.  

*****

‘Boy you have rage in you.’ A man says stopping him in the street taking a long drag of his cigarette.

‘What do you mean?” Bruce asks fixing his face into a smiling mold he’d perfected long ago when his mother was still alive and Bruce didn’t want his fear and sadness to worn onto the downtrodden woman.

The man regards him with a slightly pitying look throwing his smoke to the ground and putting it out. ‘You know what I mean, son.’ He says ‘I hope that you can find peace with that.’

He doesn’t, or at least not then.

*****

‘You see,’ Loki says giving his older brother a small look of fondness that makes Thor duck his head. ‘Magic sings in my blood, just as Battle sings in yours.’

Thor nods nose scrunching in his effort to understand.

‘So,’ Thor begins slowly ‘we cannot help who we are. ‘

Loki nods looking relieved that Thor understands.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I need a break from my other fic that is currently frustrating me.  
> DFTBA from OneGoodEye


End file.
